The present invention relates to display containers and, more particularly, to display containers for point of purchase packaging which may be used by the purchaser for the continuing storage of articles contained therein, such as the knife blades used in utility knives and the like.
Point of purchase packaging with transparent elements is widely employed to display the articles being merchandised. There has been an increasing tendency to provide packaging which may be used subsequently by the purchaser to store the articles being purchased when such articles either have long life or comprise a multiplicity of expendable items that will be utilized and withdrawn from the container from time to time. In some instances, the packaging employs a blister or other transparent container which is mounted upon a display card imprinted with descriptive and other information. This transparent container is removed from the card for use by the customer.
It has long been known that thermoplastic sheet material may be thermoformed to provide inexpensive transparent packages, and some such packages have used the inherent nature of the plastic sheet material to provide self-hinging of the joined elements providing the two components of the container.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel one-piece container for a multiplicity of articles such as knife blades and the like which may be readily and inexpensively formed from synthetic plastic sheet material to provide relatively durable and secure containment.
It is also an object to provide a container which comprises two hinged halves which may be releasably interlocked to provide secure retention of the articles stored therewithin.
Another object is to provide such a container which includes an element to retain articles within a storage recess in which they are placed even though the container may be inverted.